Ternyata
by Kyouki no Sakka
Summary: Dari kesamaan tanggal dan bulan lahir, hingga kecelakaan itu, terkuaklah misteri diantara mereka berdua .. sebenarnya gk bisa dimasukin humor family. tapi... yasudahlah. maaf jika readers tidak puas-sangat tidak puas.


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini. ini hanya ntuk kesenangan semata.

Maksa, gk nyambung, bisa menyebabkan katarak dan diare. Jika bulu kuduk kalian sudah meremang, segeralah klik tombol back untung menghindari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

Terima kasih#dibakar.

.

.

.

.

BRUGH!

Mereka bertubrukan. Yang satu mengusap kepala, yang satu lagi mengambil buku yang berserakan.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata dong, dasar Kentang!" Teriak lelaki itu.

"Kau yang pakai mata, muka Kuda!" Balas Wanita itu.

CTIK. Promo deathglare.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Jean Kirschtein dan Sasha Brause? Duo ribut ini memang sudah terkenal sejak mereka masuk di SMU Scouting Legion/?. Sekali bertemu, perang tidak bisa dihindari.

"Siapa yang kau sebut muka kuda?!" teriak Jean.

"Kau!"

"Heh! Asal kau tahu saja ya, mukaku ini tampan!"

"Ya! tampan seperti kuda! Lebih baik aku melihat kepala botak Connie daripada melihat mukamu itu!"

Connie bersin-bersin.

"Tch!" Jean kesal—kesal sekali. Tanpa perlawanan lagi, dia meninggalkan Sasha.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur kota Shina. Semua orang berlarian mencari tempat teduh.

Jean yang awalnya ditengah perjalanan untuk pulang, terpaksa mengurung niatnya. Dia berteduh di depan rumah seseorang. Dia tidak peduli rumah siapa itu, asal tidak basah kuyup, tidak jadi masalah.

Tapi, sepertinya hujan menyuruh Jean untuk mengetahui pemilik rumah itu.

"Kenapa hujannya tambah lebat?!" Geram Jean kesal. Dengan terpaksa dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!" Jawab seseorang dari dalam.

"_Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini._" Gumam Jean.

Pintu dibuka. Terlihatlah seorang anak perempuan yang sedang memakan kentang rebus.

Kentang rebus.

Ya, kalian pasti tahu wanita yang sering makan kentang rebus.

"SASHA/JEAN!?" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasha.

"Aku Cuma numpang berteduh." Kata Jean.

"Terus, kalau kamu hanya numpang berteduh, kenapa kamu mengetuk pintu?"

"Hujannya bertambah lebat, bodoh. Walaupun aku numpang berteduh di depan rumahmu yang sempit ini, aku akan tetap basah."

"Ooh ... Yasudah kalau begitu, masuklah." Sasha mempersilahkan. Jean masuk ke dalam rumah Sasha.

.

Mata Jean hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat rumah Sasha. Satu kata dibenaknya;

BERANTAKAN.

"SASHA! KAU ITU PEREMPUAN! MASA' KAU TIDAK BISA MENGURUS RUMAHMU SENDIRI?!" Teriak Jean.

"Aku tidak bisa bersih-bersih." Jawab Sasha enteng. Jean mendengus.

"Kau punya sapu?"

"Ya."

"Ambilkan."

"Untuk apa?" Sasha mengernyit heran.

"Sudahlah, ambilkan saja." Kata Jean. Karena tidak mau Jean berubah jadi seorang iblis, Sasha pun mengambilkan Sapu.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Jean itu sebenarnya kembaran Sir Levi (wali kelas Jean dkk). Suka sekali dengan kebersihan. Namun, dia terlalu tsundere untuk mengakui kalau dia itu penyuka kebersihan.

.

.

.

Disini Jean OOC

.

.

.

"Huft .." Jean mengelap peluhnya. Sasha yang hanya terpaku pada layar televisi kini menengok kebelakang.

Matanya terbelalak, rumahnya kini BENAR BENAR BERSIH!.

"Wow." Sasha kagum.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasha sambil tersenyum manis.

Jean tersipu. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Jean berpura-pura melihat kearah kalender Sasha.

"Hei, yang kau coret ini apa?" Tanya Jean sambil menunjuk salah satu tanggal.

"Oh, itu ulang tahunku."

"Haa?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Salah kalau aku memberi tanda di hari ulang tahunku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi ... Kok ulang tahun kita sama?"

"Haa?"

"Kau lahir tahun berapa?"

"1998."

"Aku 1996. bulan?"

"November *. Kau telat masuk sekolah atau tidak naik kelas?"

"Aku telat masuk sekolah bodoh. Aku juga bulan November. tanggal?"

"Kamu melihat tanggal lahirku, Jean."

"Oh iya, tanggal 4. Semuanya sama kecuali tahun!" Teriak Jean.

"Entahlah." Sasha mendekat ke arah Jean yang sedang menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Da berdiri di sebelah Jean.

"Anu ... Hei, Sasha, kok kamu lebih pendek * dari pada perempuan yang lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaah ... Maksudku. Aku sering bersebelahan dengan perempuan, namun tinggi perempua itu sebatas telingaku. Tapi kamu ... sebatas pundakku."

"Entahlah, mungkin aku memang pendek dari lahir."

"Atau mungkin kau kurang minum susu."

"Terserahlah."

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian "Bersih-bersih" waktu itu, mereka jadi jarang bertengkar. Semua orang disekolah geger. Bahkan Sir Rivaille pun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika tidak melihat kejadian konyol yang disebabkan oleh duo ribut ini.

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Tanya Eren polos.

"Mana mungkin!" Teriak Jean dan Sasha bersamaan.

"Tapi ... Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian jadi akrab?"

"Yaaah ... Karena kami sudah muak untuk selalu bertengkar. Dan, kami Cuma teman biasa! Iya kan?" Kata Jean. Sasha mengangguk. Eren ber-oh.

.

.

.

Namun, kejadian itu mengubah status 'teman' mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Hari ini sangat mendung. Entah kenapa, perasaan Jean sangat gelisah. Sasha yang melihat gerak-gerik Jean merasa heran.

"Kau kenapa, Jean?" Tanya Sasha.

"Entahlah, aku merasa akan ada kejadian buruk hari ini."

"Hahaha ... Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Ayo, pelajaran pertama dimasuki Sir Irvin! Kau mau disuruh mengklimiskan rambutnya lagi?" Tanya Sasha.

"Tidak akan pernah! Kau tahu betapa sulitnya mengklimiskan rambutnya itu?" Kata Jean. Sasha tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

Sasha sedang sendirian. Dia membawa buku yang banyak. Katanya sih, untuk dipelajari. Tapi, jumlahnya tidak memungkinkan untuk dipelajari.

Sedangkan Jean, dia habis menjalani masa hukuman sir Irvin karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal. Untung saja dia tidak disuruh untuk mengklimiskan rambut lagi.

Saat berjalan melewati tangga, dia melihat Sasha sedang kesulitan membawa buku-buku.

"Hei Sa—AWAS SASHA!" Teriak Jean melihat kaki Sasha terpeleset menginjak anak tangga. Dia terjatuh. Jean mencoba menolong, berhasil. Dia menangkap tubuh Sasha. Namun, jangan lupakan soal buku itu. buku itu menghantam mereka berdua. Semua menjadi gelap ..

.

.

.

"Ukh ..." Jean membuka matanya perlahan. Putih. Hanya putih. Oh, ini rumah sakit. Dia mencoba bangkit. Tidak, tidak bisa.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar, Jean." Kata seseorang.

"Sa...sha?"

"Hei. Hahaha ... padahal yang paling dulu jatuh itu aku, kenapa kau yang harus dirawat?" Tawa Sasha.

"Kau tidak dirawat?" Tanya Jean. Sasha hanya tersenyum, namun senyumnya ... terlihat pucat.

"Oh iya Jean, terima kasih ... telah ... menolong ...ku"

BRUG!

Sasha terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Jean terkejut. Tidak peduli luka tubuhnya belum pulih, dia berusaha bangun dan membantu Sasha.

.

.

.

"Dia kekurangan darah."

"Haa? Bukannya dia tak luka?"

"Siapa bilang dia tak terluka? Lukanya lebih parah darimu."

"Haa? K ... kalau begitu, donorkan darahku!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sasha membuka matanya pelan. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Jean yang menatapnya.

"Je ...an?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sasha." Kata Jean. Sasha mencoba bangun.

"Jangan gerakkan tubuhmu dulu." Kata Jean sambil mencegah Sasha.

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu, Jean."

"Tch!" Decih Jean.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter memasuki kamar Sasha.

"Aku ada kabar untuk kalian berdua." Kata Dokter. Jean dan Sasha cengo.

"Berdasarkan tes DNA," jeda, "kalian ... Adalah Kakak beradik. Aku tidak tahu yang mana kakak yang mana adik, kalian bisa menentukannya sendiri."

Jean dan Sasha cengo.

Kakak beradik?

Saudara?

1

2

3

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Mereka menjerit Collosal.

"Tidak mungkin." Kata Sasha. Tanpa sadar dia sudah duduk.

"Mustahil."

"Tapi ... Ini kenyataannya."

.

.

.

"Jean, Sasha, kalian kenapa? Kok terlihat lesu begitu?" Tanya Eren polos.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Iya kan, k ... k .. ka ...kak?" Kata Sasha.

"Iya, d ... d... di ... k (iya, dik)." Kata Jean.

"Yasudahlah, ayo pergi, k ... k ...kak." Kata Sasha sambil menarik tangan Jean.

.

.

Eren cengo.

.

.

.

END

.

.

BAJIRUT INI FIC APAAN?! MAKSA! ENDING CRACK LAGI! MAAFMAAFMAAFMAAFMAAFMAAFMAAFMAAFMAAFBANGEEEEETTT!

R

I

V

I

E

W

Please?


End file.
